f o u r t e e n candles
by cherrySUNSETx
Summary: no longer updating · narusaku, kibaino, etc.
1. narutoxsakura,, honestly

**FR0M THE DiARY 0F NiKKi;; **I had fourteen different plots for small/short fics, and this is the first. They were originally planned for my closest guy friend's birthday (which was Thursday) and uh, this is the first one because it's the one I felt most inclined to write. Actually, as far as our relationship is concerned, we've both spent time as Naruto, and both spent time as Sakura . . I think you'll understand if you read it. And if you don't, feel free to message/email me and I'll explain. (: I'll try to have the others up soon!  
**THiNGS Y0U SH0ULD KN0W;; **The only thing I own is the plot . . I believe. Uh; everything you recognize, (c) Kishi. No warnings, and the pairing is Naruto x Sakura. Enjoy!

--

"Sakura-chan…!"

_Eager_.

"What, Naruto?"

_Annoyed._

"… Please …?"

_Desperate._

"Naruto…"

_Strained._

"Sakura-chan…"

_Somber._

"Alright, Naruto."

_Hesitant._

-

"Sasuke… where are you, now? I've waited, Kami, have I waited… but you know Naruto…"

Her voice was feather-soft as she lightly touched the hem of her pink dress, a colour that matched her hair. She hadn't noticed when she picked it out, but now she did, and her eyes closed.

Naruto loved the colour of her hair. Many times Sakura had caught him lightly touching it, or telling her how pretty it was.

On the other hand, Sasuke had seemed annoyed with it, and Sakura had always hated that, because she'd love him. Love, though, she felt wasn't real.

(_phonyfakeartificialahoaxanillusioin_)

A tear slid down her cheek as she picked up her brush --

(black she thought, and remembered sasuke, but shook her head because naruto was downstairs: naruto, not sasuke)

-- and ran It through her hair, slow stroke after slow stroke, watching herself in her mirror.

"Sakura, honey…?"

Delicately, she placed the brush back on her vanity and turned to the door, where her mother appeared.

"Mom…"

The word left her lips and she stumbled forward into her mother's arms, tears streaming silently.

"Clean yourself up, Sakura. Naruto's waiting. Not the Uchiha."

As her mother's warmth left her, Sakura nodded, and picked up her purse as she crossed the hall to the bathroom, taking the time to make herself look pretty, because Naruto deserved it.

… _She_ deserved it.

After a few minutes, she started down the stairs, and it slowly began to feel right. Sasuke hadn't appreciated her, only smited her. Naruto loved her.

"… 'tebayo,"

Naruto, She could hear him, talking to her mother.

Her eyes, green like sea foam, closed for a moment as she let herself think one last time of Sasuke, and then, he appeared in front of her, waiting, at the bottom of the stairs.

He wasn't in orange, either, how surprising, but a white tuxedo.

(_how could naruto afford something like that?_)

And my, did he look taller than usual.

(_was he becoming more of a man?_)

His hair looked softer, his eyes happier.

(_he looked, altogether, attractive, she would admit_)

The smile on his face was truly happy.

(_and kami did it feel good to know she'd put it there_)

She was in a pink that matched her hair.

(_she remembered it was his favourite_)

And wow, she did have womanly curves.

(_she had finally grown up, and done so well_)

Her eyes were gentle, but she looked nervous.

(_'sasuke_'_, he thought, and then, 'i have to be careful_')

The way she walked, though, said she was confident.

(_does she know what she does to me…?_)

She paused, two steps from the bottom, because he was there, in front of her.

And simultaneously.

"Oi, Sakura-san… you're beautiful, 'tebayo." … "Naruto… you look very handsome."

Smile harder, blush a bit.

His grin was totally genuine, just like his words.

She finally smiled as her face colored with the compliment, and meant every word she said.

_Honestly._


	2. kibaxino,, lilies

**FR0M THE DiARY 0F NiKKi;;** Well, new style of author notes and shiznits. I'm gonna edit the first part of fourteen to match this. Anyways, guys, expect this from now on. I think it looks a little better. Here's the second installment. : )  
**THiNGS Y0U NEED T0 KN0W;; **I don't own Naruto. This is also a pairing between Kiba and Ino. No warnings. Written on May Fifteenth, text copyright to me. Thanks. :D

--

"Lookin' good today, Ino-chan."

Again…? Why wouldn't' he just leave her alone? She liked Sasuke-kun, and maybe Shikamaru, as well-- she couldn't be sure, really, of that. But not _him_.

_He_ was flea-infested, rolled around with dogs all day, and it wouldn't surprise her if he peed outside.

Ew.

Just, ew.

Besides-- he was _supposed_ to like Hinata. It seemed like it, sometimes, how he got all protective of her and was more gentle, and tried to help her with Naruto, but not in a way that would make a great impact. Just, he was encouraging and kinder than normal. And he wasn't annoyingly flirtatious. That had to count for something-- he knew it would make the girl uncomfortable, so he didn't do it, so he _didn't make her uncomfortable_! Yeah-- she was right.

But then… maybe, just maybe she was wrong… and he liked her-- Yamanaka Ino.

"You know… I kinda think you'd look better if you… came a little closer. Maybe got rid of that apron-thing you're wearing…"

Scratch that.

_Pervert_.

"Kiba-- _go away_! I've told you a million times, right? I don't like you. Akamaru keeps peeing on our flowers, you annoy me. You. Need. To. _Leave._"

He stared back at her with that cocky smirk and one eyebrow raised before shrugging his shoulders. He knew she'd warm up to him eventually. "As you command, dear princess Ino." He winked at her before whistling, calling Akamaru to his side, and as the duo left, Ino rolled her eyes.

"_Finally_."

-

It had been two weeks. She hadn't even seen him walking around _outside_ the shop. And, yeah, that was unusual-- he'd never given up like that. He just didn't do it.

She leaned on her desk boredly, blowing at her long bangs.

'_Really,' _she tried to convince herself, _'it's not that I miss him. I don't, I don't…'_

'_Dammit, I _do_.'_

With a deep sigh, Ino stood up. So he was a little annoying, but she liked his determination, and his loyalty was admirable.

And she wasn't gonna lie-- a wet Kiba without a shirt was an attractive Kiba indeed.

This thought only caused her to drop her head to the desk, leaning on it again, and mumble incoherently into the wood to herself.

"Didn't miss me much, didja?"

Ino shot up immediately, smoothing her apron and fixing her hair. She was so flustered, she didn't catch his sarcasm, too busy straightening her hair and calming herself. "'Course I didn't. Why would I…?"

His brows arched, but he walked forward to the desk, leaning his elbows on it, and it was now she noticed Akamaru was waiting. Outside. One point for Kiba this time.

Mentally, she changed it from about negative fifteen to negative fourteen.

"Dunno, but I _was_ gone for two weeks. I listened to you, y'know, but only 'cuz I had a mission. Long ass one, too." He grinned at her, but she made a soft 'tch' sound, as if it was supposed to impress her or something, flding her arms over her stomach.

"What d' you want, Kiba?"

"Actually," He started, stepping back and taking a look around himself, "I'm here to buy flowers."

Ino stared for a moment, unblinkingly, until the combination of his brows arched and her remembrance to be kind and polite to customers caused her to compose herself. "Well… okay. What occasion?"

"… A girl."

The way he said it, so casually, she doubted they were for her. And that actually hurt, just a little. She bit the inside of her lip before replying. "Sure, but what occasion? Birthday, Anniversary, etcetera?"

"Just because I haven't seen her in awhile."

Nodding her head, Ino looked around her, ruling out certain types of flowers just for that reason. "What kind of girl is she? One like Hinata, or more like Sakura?"

"Eh. Probably more like Sakura. She's not quiet like Hinata-chan… but what's _that_ got to do with pickin' out flowers?" He stared around, taking in all the different flower smells, trying to find a pleasing one. Without letting her answer, he pointed. "I like how that one smells."

Ino, mumbling something about flower-personality matching, turned and smiled. "Lilies. I like them, too." She answered, momentarily forgetting they were for _another girl, not her _and she picked the bouquet up.

"Well… I think she'll love them. So, let's get those." Kiba grinned, a secretive sort of one, as he handed over his money. "Do you have any of those little card things? And… a pen? A purple one. She told me once that was her favourite colour."

Ino nodded absent-mindedly, finding both the items, all the while thinking, '_He's such a liar, it's _gotta_ be Hinata,' _and gave them to him, watching, slightly interested as he scribbled and then stuck the card where it belonged in the bouquet.

Then, carefully, he placed the bouquet on the desk, and tapped his fingers on the wood. "Got any ribbon, maybe?"

Again, she was shocked, by how sweet he could be. Sasuke-kun, or Shikamaru-kun-- they wouldn't do this. Never. "Actually… the only colours that would really look good… we're out of them," She murmured as she looked at the rolls of ribbon on her side of the counter.

But he seemed desperate for it, and wanted it to match. "Can you check, in the back maybe?" He asked, frowning slightly.

Slightly confused at his small change in character, she nodded, with a bit of a dumb expression on her face, before turning to go to the back room. "Just stay here, we probably have some."

As she left and pushed the door open, she hummed quietly to herself before finding the small container they kept the silver ribbon in, the one she thought would look prettiest with it. Her fingertips grazed the shiny material and she smiled to herself as she pulled it out, and turned to go back to the main part of the flower shop, the entire ordeal taking under a minute and a half.

But when she got there, he was gone, the bouquet still there. With her brows furrowed, she slowly walked to the desk, the ribbon falling on it's surface as she looked around her, and noticed Akamaru was gone.

Well, if he was just going to leave them here…

Couldn't hurt to look at the card, could it?

She picked up the bouquet, slipping the card between her fingers, catching the scent of the lilies that she adored so much as she opened the small letter, letting her eyes quickly scan it.

And as she did so, the most genuine smile that she thought had ever graced her face appeared.

'_Ino-chan;_

_I know you pretty much think I'm obnoxious, but here. These are for you; you like them. _

_I like them…_

I like you_._

_I'll be back at eight._

_Love, _

_Kiba.'_

. . . Negative thirteen.


	3. tentenneji,, goodnight and go

**FR0M THE DiARY 0F NiKKi;; **Uhm, next chapter :D I think. . It might be a little bit of a different style? It sounded a little different to me after reading it, but. Lots of flashbacks. xD andd, uhm. I've already started the next ficlet thing. Besides that, tomorrow is a huge writing competition and so I'll be writing all day, and will probably get like the next . . t_hree_ done. Yup. So. Also. _Italics_ after (this: --) sign means start/end flashback. :O This was also inspired by two different songs, "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap, and "Damn Regret" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  
**THiNGS Y0U NEED T0 KNOW;; **Character death. . A few swear words. A million and one flashbacks. Little detail. Er. Yeah. I also don't own Naruto, but I own this text. Lastly; it's sort of Tenten-centric with heavily implied Neji x Tenten, and maybe a little Lee x Tenten, depending on how you look at it. :3 And the overuse of commas…. D: Written over the span of 5/21/08 and 5/22/08.

--

Death was never a funny thing, not something to laugh at. It was less humorous when it was premature, and when it _just shouldn't have happened_.

So why in the hell was she laughing?

Maybe because it was completely insane. Maybe because there was _no way this had happened. _Maybe because she knew it was _her fault_.

She had had the ability to save him, she knew that, too. If she had thrown the god damned kunai half a second quicker, it would have knocked the enemy's, it wouldn't have struck his shoulder, he wouldn't have gone down… he wouldn't been stabbed… he wouldn't have bled… all over the place.

Her laughter had subsided now, as she stared down at the grave in front of her. "Lee-kun…" She murmured, stroking the smooth gray tombstone, "I'm so sorry."

Ragged whispers, and she bowed her head, keeping the tears from falling, re-living and unwillingly remembering.

--

"_Lee!" The word, his name, was ripped from her mouth as she lunged forward, another kunai in her hand. Kaizou, the enemy… he was crouched over her teammate's body. She screamed again, but she wasn't sure what phrases left her mouth. Her name was called loudly, but she didn't pay attention. In a manner very unlike a kunoichi, unlike herself, tears sprang to her eyes, and she struck wildly to get Kaizou off of Lee, but she was too late._

_The flash of silver, the sudden crimson, his green jump suited body convulsing… late, late, _late_, dammit!_

_While she was successful at stopping the enemy, she failed to save her teammate, failed to save Lee._

_She wept._

--

"Goodnight… goodbye… I'm sorry." She rose, drying her eyes, and walked out of the cemetery, arms crossed over her stomach, her feet taking her where she wanted to go.

She remembered the first time she'd been to the Hyuuga complex, her memories washing over her as it looked in front of her now, and she hesitated. Just like she did back then.

--

"_Just do it, Tenten…! I promise he won't find you, you're sneaky, but… butbutbut, if he does, pretend you're drunk or sleeping?" Lee babbled to her, but she stood there, wrinkling her nose._

"_Lee? Why would a twelve year old be drunk?" She asked pointedly, in all her muddy, tomboy-esque, pre-teen glory, arms folded over her chest, eyes narrowed. They'd just got done training, and now Lee wanted her to sneak in there and possibly act drunk? Was _he_ drunk?_

"_You… you had a lapse in your judgment of youth when I was turned the other way…!" He exclaimed desperately, throwing his hands into the air._

"_I… I _triple dog dare_ you!" He added after a moment, sensing her hesitation, now smiling brightly at her._

_And then she stiffened, scowling. She never backed down from a challenge, and this was most certainly a challenge. The mother of them all, she thought with an exasperated sigh._

"_Fine. But you owe me. One triple dog, whenever I come up with something." She grumbled over her shoulder, trying to decide on a way in._

_Lee only grinned at her back. This was a youthful game._

--

The tears didn't come this time, as she thought about him, rather, she smiled.

She was sneaking in again.

Since that day, she'd perfected a route straight to Neji's room. That was where she was going now, holding her breath as if one small inhale or exhale could give her away/

She made it, and the door opened slowly beneath her light grip. Much as he'd protest otherwise, Neji was a very deep sleeper.

Tenten sighed lightly, making her way to the side of his bed. They'd spent six years together, and she was breaking it all, throwing it away, in one night, after one second.

"Neji-kun…" She bent over to brush her soft, cold lips against the curse marking on his forehead, and he stirred slightly, a small murmuring sound coming from him, so she stayed how she was, only pulling back a bit.

She was rooted to the spot, watching his beautiful form, remembering their first kiss.

--

"_I think I love you."_

_They were tired and exhausted, and covered in blood and dirt and sweat and bruises and tears even and mud, and all other manner of things, but it didn't matter. She looked beautiful to him, and he was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen._

"_I…" It was the only word she got out before being pulled into a hungry kiss filled with want and passion and lust and need and Kami did it overwhelm her, the heat almost unbearable and the way his fingers knotted in her hair, and he pulled her closer, and oh, God… he was kissing her, kissing her like she was the only girl he'd ever seen, and she loved it and kissed back, making it more intense and more passionate and the dirt and sweat only made it so much better because _theyloved each other for who they were.

"_I love you too," She finally gasped out before being pulled in for another electrifying kiss._

--

"Goodnight, Neji, goodbye," she whispered quietly, taking one last look at his peacefully sleeping form, holding back tears and a breakdown and the urge to just kiss him so needily again.

Now, as she left the complex, she stole swiftly through the village until she made it to the gate.

No one was there, no guards or anything. Slowly, she pulled her headband off, her bangs sweeping against her now bare forehead. The symbol on the metal mocked her, taunting and insulting, and she curled her hands into fists around the material.

From her shinobi pouch, Tenten produced a kunai sharpened to the very best of her ability. She spun it between her fingertips, and closed her eyes, the tip of the weapon in the middle of the Konohagakure leaf. She pressed, and using all her strength, carved a line through it, marking her as a missing-nin, although she wouldn't wear the hitai'ate. On the back, she took the time to sketch out a small message to Neji, and dropped it, not watching it clatter to the stone ground beside her feet.

She had to do this. She had killed Lee.

The forehead protector lay behind her as she took a step forward, silently and carefully, then took off into the surrounding forest. A star shot out of it's cover from the night sky, trailing across the sky, causing her to choke in a step as she looked up, and her thoughts were on the people she'd left behind and _what would they think_, and _how would Neji do without her_, and _was it selfish to think like this because he would move on, wouldn_'_t he?_, she figured, there were plenty of pretty kunoichi. He would understand why she had to leave, she thought, he would do the same thing if he had killed Lee, or me, or anyone, really. And she couldn't help it as the tears started to fall, but she pushed forward.

She couldn't stay there, she had to leave, she'd never forgive herself.

"Goodbye…"


	4. hidantemari,, coffee

**FR0M THE DiARY 0F NiKKi;; **Uhm. Ugh. I really meant to upload this, like, a frigging week ago. But it didn't make it until now. Feel free to throw things at me Dx I'll be at my dad's this weekend packing to help them move, so I won't have computer access. Therefore, I'm updating this now. Next little ficlet up is Alternate Universe with Sasuke and Naruto :3  
**THiNGS Y0U SH0ULD KN0W;; **It's Alternate Universe, with Hidan and Temari and Kankurou and Gaara make an appearance. And Kuzu. Beware of swearing because, duh, it's Hidan, and a pissed off Tema. Uh, I don't own Naruto, and never will. Yay ?

--

"Good _god_ this guy is cocky."

Temari stared up at the TV screen with a scowl on her face, the just-bought caramel coffee in her grasp keeping her hands warmed from the snowy January air outside the small shop. "Seriously, though." She started, her attention flickering to her brothers. "How do you guys like him at all?"

Kankurou, the brunette who wore strictly black and purple, rapped his fingernails on the lid of his chocolate (he really couldn't stand coffee) and sighed, his eyes resting on the youngest sibling.

"His music, Temari. I respect him for being himself and singing what he believes in. Plus, I think Kankurou finds him attractive… But I can't be completely sure." The redhead mused, closing his kohl-rimmed aquamarine eyes as he sipped from his own vanilla flavored coffee.

Kankurou scowled at his younger brother, crossing his arms, mumbling to himself, and Gaara only let a look of smugness cross into his gaze for a moment.

"Kids," Temari snapped, not wanting to put up with a childish argument between the boys. Her gaze was attracted again to the small TV on the wall in front of her, lips parted slightly with her coffee cup poised in front of her, chipped-polished nails ready to dig into the Styrofoam.

The man being interviewed-- she just couldn't _stand_ him. So full of himself and arrogant, and just, god he irked her. She scowled again, setting her coffee on the table, staring pointedly at Kankurou who was trying to discreetly peek at the singer's new music video, complete with water and a lack of shirts which meant bare chests and what was _supposed_ to be sex appeal. She scoffed at that.

"And that was Hidan, with his new video…"

"God _dammit_!" Temari cursed loudly, willing the TV to just burst into spontaneous flames. "The music doesn't match the video, which doesn't match the lyrics, which doesn't match _him_!" What she wouldn't say out loud was that the music was okay and the video could have been decent if it tied in with the lyrics, but no-- she hated the man and that was enough reason to dislike it all.

"Temari…" Gaara started, his tone cool and monotone, sitting back in his chair, and he would have raised his eyebrows. (If he had any.)

"No, Gaara, don't even try it. This guy pisses me off. He's fake and conceited and _god_, he thinks he's the best fucki--"

"Now, now, girly-- language, eh?"

Eyes wide as they could go, Temari turned in her seat before a look of pure… hatred, for lack of better word, distorted her features. "_You_!" She hissed in an accusing tone, staring at him, not even realizing the oddity that he would appear in her little hometown right when she was bashing him.

"Yeah, hey, baby. Wh'kinda coffee you got there? I'm a bit parched." He murmured, grinning down at her, which set her off until Kankurou leaped up and desperately tugged one of her pigtails out. That caused her to sit down grumpily to tie it back in, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"Uhm. Hey, Hidan. I'll get your coffee…" The brunette murmured, blinking his dark eyes, trying not to openly stare and to ignore the looks his sister was giving him for screwing with her hair.

"Uh, okay kid. Peppermint mocha. You can actually take the bill to Kakuzu," The celebrity jerked his thumb in the direction behind him to a slightly peeved looking, very tall and very tan man. Kankurou waved and smiled weakly before leaving to fetch the coffee.

"Damn you," Temari snarled up at the silver-haired superstar. "You're think you're so cool… but… but you're _not_!"

Hidan's brows raised (Gaara felt a bit jealous and like everyone was doing this just to mock him, and so excused himself to the bathroom at this time) wondering what he'd done wrong already. Hadn't he just walked in? And he'd only been there like, three minutes, right? Oh well. It wasn't in his contract to deal with pissy blonds.

"What the fuck's up your ass, blondie?" He asked in a low tone, looking down at her, and her mouth dropped.

"What's up _my_ ass? What's up _yours_? Two metre long stick?" She growled back, tightening her grip on the coffee cup in her hand as she stood up.

"I believe I asked you first, sweetheart," He retorted, straightening, eyeing her up and down for the first time, his gaze pausing on her chest, which was this close to being visible (but wasn't, unfortunately) and he didn't try to hide it. Rather, it was obvious, especially by the way he grinned at her.

Shocked, tamari's eyes narrowed and she made the effort to pull at her tank top. "You… you damn _pervert_! What's up my ass, eh? Seems like you'd love your co--"

"Ah--" Kankurou interrupted, clearing his throat nervously, coming back with Hidan's coffee, staring over at Temari, blinking. "Here, Hidan-san, your peppermint mocha…" He looked up at Kakuzu, now, running a hand nervously through his hair, "I paid it, you don't have to." The tall man nodded his head, visibly relaxing a little, since he didn't have to waste money on Hidan's expensive tastes. (Actually, Kakuzu knew Hidan only got the type of coffee because it was the most expensive, just to piss him off.)

"Thanks, kid," Hidan drawled, reaching out to take his coffee, but it was taken by a tanner, more feminine hand with polish and a cord bracelet before he could.

"Kankurou," Temari smirked, curiously lifting the cup to her lips to take a taste.

"Hey, bitch, don't even," Hidan warned, voice threatening as she brought the cup away from her mouth, licking her lips.

"Pretty good," She confirmed and approved, the smuggest of looks on her face.

"Temari…" Kankurou and Gaara both chided, both hesitant now, Gaara coming up to stand by his brother.

"Give it back, dammit," The superstar ordered and Temari laughed.

"You want it back that bad, eh?"

Standing on tiptoes, Temari reached up and overturned the cup after sliding the lid off, watching, satisfied as the hot liquid stained his clothes, and how his face was surprised, blank, pissed off, then in a bit of pain from the scalding heat. "Damn you, you mother fu-- what's your name, blondie?" He asked, curious throughout the heat and anger because she had the guts to do it.

"Temari, idiot. Didn't hear my brothers, didja?" She answered lazily and with an eye roll as she turned with a smirk, rolling her eyes.

She stole a glance though, because, yeah she'd admit it…

Soaking wet, he looked kinda hot.


	5. sasukenaruto,, math class

**FR0M THE DiARY 0F NiKKi;; **Kay guys, I'm not even gonna bother apologizing or coming up with an excuse. But, helloo, guys :D Summer gym is kicking my ass, and my ankle got twisted again, so I'm skipping it today. At least we only have six days left . . AND I THINK I MIGHT UPDATE SECRETS NEXT! ..;;;; Also, I threw a character-reference in here from another anime/manga, and whoever gets who it is first can request a pairing/plot/whatever for a separate one shot. :D EDIT. Well. I started typing this and then stopped. Um. Summer gym's over. I may update secrets, but I have an idea for a new KakuHidan fic xDDD;;; sorry, guys.  
**THiNGS Y0U SH0ULD KN0W;; **It's Naruto and Sasuke friendship, but you could think of it as SasuNaru if you want. .xD Teenage drama, normal Sasuke and Naruto fighting (which means some swearing) and note-passing in math class. Wewt. Written over 5/27/08 & 5/28/08, and yeah, I'm just now uploading it. I own the text, but not the characters. BTW. in the notes, at the end, there's a word like this: -a-b-c-d-e-, and that means it should be struck out, like someone wrote it, but crossed it out, y'know?

--

"_Anyone_ have math first period? _Anyone_, 'tebayo?"

None of his friends say, 'yeah, don't worry, Naruto, I do', as they consulted their schedules, shaking their heads.

Not Ino, with her platinum-blond hair, dressed in all purple and silver with her skinny jeans, because, she had 'gym first-- ew.'

Not Sakura, wearing her favourite red top and flip-flops, somehow making it match with her candy pink hair and sea foam eyes; no, she had 'science, yeah!'

Kiba, he didn't either, his spiky brown hair matching the hoodie he had on, his dark eyes matching the jeans, because he had 'gym with Ino-- hey, baby.'

And not Neji, either, looking quietly down at his schedule, eyes the same shade of lavender as the shirt he wore, he had '… English.'

So Naruto was alone. "Guys--" he whined, wrinkling his nose. "I won't last in a math class all by myself!"

Ino, ever the drama queen, snorted. "Hey, at least you don't have gym first thing in the morning with Kiba-dog-boy." Kiba, not even slightly upset by her comment, grinned. Everyone pretty much knew she had a thing for him, and he didn't mind, either way, the flirt.

Neji and Sakura, the two who followed the bell schedule, looked at one another and nodded. "Guys," Sakura started, moving closer to Neji, her schedule folded in her palm, already memorized, "We gotta go."

Naruto frowned, holding his books lazily with one hand. "'Kay, later guys. See ya at lunch, if I make it that far." He waved over his shoulder as he turned, mumbling to himself.

-

"Dude. Where is everyone, 'tebayo?"

Naruto stared around the basically empty classroom, brows arched. There was a brown-haired girl with her nose in a book, another brunette beside her, writing something and a red-orange haired boy looking pissed off in the front row, twirling a bead-bracelet around his wrist.

"You're so loud, dobe."

Naruto took a step forward before whirling around to be faced with a pale-skinned, dark-haired and dark-eyed boy. "Sasuke-teme," The blond wrinkled his nose, stepping back again. Sasuke only rolled his eyes, stepping around the idiot to slide into a seat on the side, leaning into the chair. "Fine." It was only said to please himself, and he sat down in a seat to the right and behind the Uchiha.

Silence filled the room until Naruto couldn't stand it. "Where the _hell_ is the teacher?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered over to the dumb blond. "Late, obviously."

"Why do you think you know everything, eh?" You don't, 'tebayo."

"Never said I did. You jump to conclusions."

"Do not! You always act like you think you're… better than other people… better than _me_!"

"Dob--"

"See? See, see, see, 'tebayo? You call me 'dobe', all the time. You… look down on me!"

"_Listen_ to me, _Naruto_. You jump to conclusions. I don't think I'm better than you, except in art. Stop being a dumb jock and open your eyes."

Naruto stared back at him, ready to yell out at him, until the door opened and the last few stragglers came in, followed by the teacher. "Hello, students, sorry I'm late. M'names Konan, and that's what you can call me. Welcome to math class." She smiled in a pretty way, and began to explain things while writing on the chalkboard.

Pulling out a piece of paper, Naruto scrambled for a pencil and began to scribble on it before folding it up and tossing it lamely at Sasuke's desk. Unfolding it, Sasuke shot a slightly confused look at the blond.

'_sasuke-teme :_

_you know how to pass notes, right?_

_sorry 'bout before. you just always seem to look down on us all. pisses me off, sometimes._

_-- naru.'_

He scribbled his answer and leaned over to drop it on the other's desk.

'_Dobe:_

_Of course I know how to pass notes. I'm not stupid._

_It's fine, you don't have to apologize. Just don't judge people, got it?'_

Naruto flashed a smile at the Uchiha, who only shook his head.

'_sasu--_

'_kay, got it._

_ms. konan. she's pretty hot, eh?_

_--naru'_

Sasuke stared. First at Konan, then at Naruto.

'_Naruto. She's the __teacher__.'_

The blond boy laughed.

'_she has a piercing, look, her chin._

_that's hot, don't deny it.'_

Sasuke had to look now, but did so ssecretly.

'_-m-a-y-b-e-_ _No, Naruto, stop thinking like that._

_Kami, you're stupid.'_

He frowned, but circled the struck out 'maybe'.

'_hah. see? i win._

_she __is__ hot.'_

Sasuke frowned even more.

'_Naruto, does your dick control your thoughts __all__ the time?'_

Naruto shot a dirty look at the smirking boy.

'_shut up. just because i'm not asexual or whatever…_

…

_hey, sasuke._

_let's be friends this year, okay? and not hate each other.'_

Sasuke blinked.

'…

_Yeah.'_

Both boys smiled.

'_now, I get to teach you how to play…_

_AMERICAN FOOTBALL!!'_

"Oh, god," Sasuke groaned aloud, his head hitting his desk in an uncharacteristic manner.


End file.
